Let your heart hold fast
by moon orchids
Summary: L en general pensaba en muchas cosas. Pero (sobre todo) L pensaba que Misa era un tanto aburrida porque llevaba la última media hora maquillándose y decía que dejara de comer tanto dulce porque le haría daño. Pero seguía ahí, mirándola.


**Disclaimer:** Death Note © Tsugumi Ōba & Takeshi Obata

* * *

 **A** burrida.

Así es cómo L describiría a Misa

Otros usaban palabras como «tonta» y «molesta» —que lo es— para describirla. Unos más usaban palabras más amables como «bonita» y «sensual» —¿Era necesario decirlo? —. Sin embargo, para L que gustaba de las cosas interesantes como gustaba del dulce, Misa era algo así como el epítome del aburrimiento mismo. Un poco decepcionante, si le preguntaban. Misa no era interesante, no tenía nada enigmático y ni mucho menos arcano detrás de ella. Quizá lo más interesante desde un punto de vista morboso era aquel trágico incidente con sus padres y la gran posibilidad de ser Kira —que estaba muy consciente de que era así—. Pero mirándolo de forma superficial, no había absolutamente nada. Mientras él acomodaba los cubos de azúcar de forma cínica en la mesa de vidrio y la miraba, L volvió a pensar en un «Amane-san es aburrida». Todo eso porque Misa se encontraba en el sofá, sentada en frente suyo con las piernas cruzadas y traía un espejo de bolsillo. Ella sacaba cuanta brocha o pintura de su bolso a cada rato para luego aplicárselo en la cara con una gran precisión, maquillándose.

L solía pensar de forma seguida que Misa se miraba mejor sin nada, _a lo natural_ , ya que así podía apreciar el color rosa pálido de sus labios y, mejor, su rostro— _rostro_ que tenía las facciones faciales más agradables que hubiese visto jamás. A veces consideraba en decirle eso, pero sabía que Misa lo llamaría pervertido y —vaya, ¿Esa mujer no conocía otra palabra? — si tuviera que elegir, prefería mejor el silencio. El silencio le ayudaba a pensar.

Ofrecía el pedazo de pastel que se encontraba al lado de la pequeña casita construida con los cubos de azúcar, pero sabía cómo era el resultado. Ella lo rechazaría (algunas veces con cortesía, otras con el ceño fruncido) y alegaría que, si comía, aunque sea un solo bocado, engordaría mucho. L pensaba que eso era una pena, porque así tendría algo interesante a su juicio y era una verdadera pena que se perdiera de la dulzura que ofrecían sus postres favoritos. También pensaba que, si comía dulces, podría usar la materia gris del cerebro un poco más y así pensaría mejor las cosas, especialmente su relación romántica con Light. Por más que sea su amigo, L podía notar con claridad la cara de éste llena de disgusto muy bien disimulado cuando Misa solo quería mostrarle afecto hasta con un mísero beso que le era rechazado.

(A veces, deseaba ser quien recibiera ese beso. Ser quien recibiera las miraditas de amor de Misa, de sus sonrisas, de su amabilidad, sus abrazos —su corazón. Dios solo sabrá lo mucho que se reprocho por distraerse por cosas simplones, por encontrar sorprendiéndose de sí mismo por desear eso. Lo extraño aquí es no encontrar deseándose eso, sino de que persistía. Mucho.

Y hay una vocecita que le dice de manera suave: «Amane-san, ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¿Qué me haces —por qué me haces desear ir contigo y adorarte?»)

Su conocimiento sobre las relaciones románticas no era completamente nulo. Había tenido muchos casos iniciados por un motivo romántico y sabia lo más o menos lo básico, lo claro. Pero sabe que no es necesario comprenderlo a fondo para saber que las acciones de Light son groseras cuando la rechazaba y se preguntaba (sabía que no era el único) por qué Misa no lograba mirar la forma tan fea que la trataba.

(¿Es que acaso las gafas del amor que te hacen ver todo rosado era tan fuerte en ella que, todo lo rojo alrededor suyo, se miraba como un rosado encantador y seguro?)

Y—

(No sentía ganas de patear a Light cada vez que lo hacía, de verdad. Ni mucho menos de dejarle un poco adolorido gracias a sus habilidades en el combate. _De verdad_.)

Cada vez que hacía eso (demasiado seguido) sentía un retortijón en su estómago, haciendo que sus ganas de comer cualquier dulce se desvaneciesen durante unas horas. Eso no le gustaba para nada, pues al rato la somnolencia amenazaba y si quería atrapar a Kira ( _Light_ )— _tenía, debía_ que estar despierto. No podía perder el tiempo en nimiedades menores.

Y quizá por eso le molestaba estar ahora ahí, sentado en cuclillas en el piso de Misa mientras la miraba desmaquillarse para volver a maquillar y pensaba en lo aburrida que es Misa porque no ayudaba nada a la investigación.

Pero lo ignora.

L en general pensaba en muchas cosas, pensaba en aquella marca de chocolates que probó el otro día y que Watari debería de traerle una al rato, pensaba en aquel libro que dejó a medias antes de que tomara el caso Kira y que volver a practicar el tenis no estaría tan mal. Pensó en todos los casos que debería atender a pesar de que eran algo predecibles.

Pero (sobre todo) L pensaba que Misa era ( _es_ la segunda Kira)— un tanto aburrida porque llevaba la última media hora maquillándose y decía que dejara de comer tanto dulce porque le haría daño.

Pero seguía ahí, mirándola.

* * *

Cuando sintió su corazón palpitar de forma arrítmica y un dolor en el pecho que se volvía más insoportable al pasar los segundos, L tuvo una visión clara de todo, como una epifanía. Mientras caía de la silla y sabiendo que estaba en su lecho de muerte inminente, pensó en Light, pensó en un silencioso «Habrás ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra» cuando miró su sonrisa sádica antes de cerrar los ojos. Pensó en el sonido de las campanas, en los azulejos de un techo. Pensó en aquel pedazo de pastel que dejó a medias, en aquel libro que no terminaría y (sobre todo) en un segundo, pensó en Misa.

Pensó en su largo cabello rubio cayendo suavemente en sus hombros, en el color alegre de sus ojos, en su rostro tan encantador y en las veces que la miró maquillarse y desmaquillarse tanto en persona como por las cámaras. Pensó en que quizá todo este tiempo él era un tanto romántico como Misa lo es de aburrida y en lo mucho que ahora recordaba aquellas oportunidades que quería decirle un:

«Ah, Amane-san, eres realmente agradable de ver a pesar de que eres un tanto aburrida…

(… Pero no es como si me importara)»


End file.
